


but i will be alright as long as you are here

by kaipou



Category: NCT
Genre: Break Up, Cats, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Oneshot, Past Relationship(s), Secret Crush, Slice of Life, markhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaipou/pseuds/kaipou
Summary: Mark broke up with his girlfriend so that he could like Donghyuk a little longer.





	but i will be alright as long as you are here

**Author's Note:**

> -this is another oneshot i had in the backburner. i wrote in one-sitting so it might have its flaws. i am practicing writing one-shots since i have another big fanfic in plans which will be released in summer. i will post another oneshot and a small fic about nomin after which the big marhyuk fanfic will come by.  
> -also, i wanted to ask if anyone would like to read, a jungwoo x johnny (or jaehyun) fanfic?  
> -another thing, these fanfics are largely inspired by songs i am listening to nowadays. it also contains some hints about the big fanfic!

The cafe music played as a subtle buzz on the background, layered with the customers blurred gossips and inaudible laughter. Mark found himself, picking at his cuticles, as the person in front of him seemed as much as skittish as he was. Perhaps he should have reconsidered his decision to ever meet her at the first place; it would been better if he had stayed at home, breaking it off over a call. But he couldn’t turn down the chance of seeing her for the last time, that was then, deeming that a talk should bear all the mistakes he had committed before.

 

“So…” The girl heaved, “This should be our last time?”

 

“I guess,” Mark shrugged. He took a sip of his lemonade with the ice blocks half-melted floating on the surface, “yeah. This is really regretful.”

 

“It is. Even if we had lasted for quite a period, it seems like yesterday that we fell in love.” The girl smiled as her hands tightened around the ceramic cup. Her gaze trailed to the transparent window, which reflected the cold weather outside, as the wind howled against the glass. The smile was only left as a hint, and Mark as well as fixated his gaze over the window.

 

There left a boy, freshly dyed orange hair wafting along the curls of the fog. He wore a puffy jacket over his drooped shoulders, as his hands were rubbing a cat’s belly, who purred under his soft touches. There was widened smile plastered on his face, and even if there was thick glass separated Mark from the outside, Mark could till hear his addicting laughter ringing in his ear drums. He loved animals. The boy, named Donghyuk did.

 

“You like him, don’t you?” She chuckled, although bitterly. “I remember how you bailed on dates just because he called out for you.”

 

Reminiscing, Mark didn’t regret what he did before. He, rather, treasured every moment he had spent counting with Donghyuk. But yet he couldn’t accept the fact that his heart did beat for that young boy because he didn’t want to jeopardize the mere relationship they had. Of course, he loved the girl who was sitting in front, for all she was worth but he couldn’t help being pulled by the person who he thought deserved more.

 

“I don’t like him.” Mark sighed. “I just think-”

 

“Think what?”

 

“I just think we are just friends. And he-” When Mark looked at him, hunched on the pavement, “deserves more.”

 

“Mark, listen.” The girl seemed almost frustrated, “I don’t think he could have better than you. While we were in relationship, you were everything I imagined you would be. I loved you and I still do.”

 

Mark licked his lips. He didn’t know what he should have done, whether she really loved him for all he was made of. Donghyuk, was his friend and the girl that sat here, alone, was his ex-girlfriend. Perhaps, if he had two pieces of his heart, he would have shared but he didn’t. And he was sure, his whole heart, he wanted to give it to the boy who was still named as a ‘friend’.

 

“You know, you are really a coward who doesn’t know how to make decisions. You make, what you think should be right for the other. Whether it was the choice of plain ice cream flavors or the choice of being friends with someone. I really despised this quality of yours. The goody two shoes.”

 

The girl, seemed beautiful as she always did. When he first met her, he really thought she was most beautiful girl he could have ever met. Through his ever-changing heart, he accepted her decision to date. She was the dream-girl of the computer department. Tall, intelligent, short skirts and long raven hair. But as days went by, Mark’s fingers no longer fitted the gaps of the girl but he deemed it belonged to card along the locks of the boy who was his best friend. While they sat together, ate together, he was preoccupied with the thoughts he regretted later. The though, what he was up to, whether he had eaten and whether he was thinking about him too. The ordeal worsened day after day, and he was reluctant to spend another time under the gaze of her. He wanted to run away out of there, so that Donghyuk was the one whose shadow was hovering over him.

 

He realized he longer could deceive the girl who loved him endlessly and flawlessly. Before he could call her, she called and announced that it was time to part ways because she didn’t feel loved anymore. But she forgave him because feelings were something uncontrollable.

 

 

“So, go for it…I wish for your happiness even if I didn’t find mine.” Those words were last uttered by those lips, formed along the earlobes of Mark’s. Mark closed his eyes, looking for that face to look his way, so that he wouldn’t go back to his decision.

 

“Can I ask for something for the last time?” The girl pleaded, with her eyes that only spelled betrayal and disappointment. “Can we hold hands for the last time? So that I can make myself believe, that those time were indeed real.”

 

Mark looked beyond the sheathed glasses for the last time, where the boy played with the small cat. Mark didn’t notice, that then Donghyuk diverted his eyes from the soft fur of the cat along the interlocked fingers of Mark’s and the girl’s. The distinguished smile that was on Mark’s face and so Donghyuk had accepted his fate and didn’t look back.

 

Mark felt so lost when he had stared at the nothingness that clouded the girl’s irises and he found that he couldn’t find that familiar glint in it. Their fingers were spaced, her slender ones barely held the gaunt ones of Mark’s. Perhaps, Mark never asked for forgiveness and it was just offered to him.

 

When he left the cafe, the suffocating air slowly losing its clutch form his shoulder, he didn’t crane his head back. The girl followed suit and as a formality Mark had asked her, “let’s meet again. Right place and right time.” It met a smile, that was so fake, Mark wondered if he even knew the girl in front of him.

 

Donghyuk read the situation in between them, and when Mark uttered those words to her, he found his answer so simply. He stopped petting the cat, who rubbed his head against his palm. Donghyuk passed a taut smile at it, scratching his chin. He heard some shuffles form a distance which stopped right in front. When he followed the sound, he found a pair of worn-out Nike. Mark imitated his posture, bending and let out a small snicker.

 

“Do you want a cat at home?” Mark asked, but he didn’t touch the cat yet.

 

“I don’t pick cats off the streets like Jeno does.” Donghyuk muttered, as he clammed his hands on his knees.

 

“Right.” Mark said, after a while. “Let’s go home, shall we?”

 

“Yes.” Donghyuk reluctantly said, his eyes did not tear off the soft eyes of the cat.

 

“You know, if you want, I can keep it for you.”  Mark smiled fondly at him, looking through his long bangs.

 

“If it is your broken heart talking, I suggest not to.”

 

“No, it is my heart talking for you.” Mark took Donghyuk hands, and gripped it tight. He found his fingers never felt so right, those gaps were filled in perfectly as if it belonged there.

 

_we were dancing with each other, without knowing we fell in love._


End file.
